


The Tiniest Lifeboat Filled With People I Know

by dunnowhybutimproblematic



Category: the koi pond server
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Divorce, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Little comfort, can we please make the koi pond server a fandom??, i made jay a meani, im sowwy, its kind of happy?, mmm discord divorce mmm, this is stupid...why did i write this, why must i make everything angsty?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunnowhybutimproblematic/pseuds/dunnowhybutimproblematic
Summary: this was literally based on a dramatic divorce on a discord server. you will not understand if you were not there...sowwy not sowwyanyway...i have no idea why i made this and the end was a little rushed, sowwy
Relationships: Jay | TvKiddo/Hadie | Haminku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Tiniest Lifeboat Filled With People I Know

The air was so thick in the room that a knife could be destroyed from trying to break it. Angry stares and betrayed feelings filled the disturbingly long heartbreak around them. Those eyes that used to stare lovingly towards each other were now filled with agony. It wasn’t always like this, they used to share longing gazes and cheerful laughter. That all seemed like a distant memory now. They shared years together and it was a beautiful time. Neither expected such hatred towards each other. 

“Please tell me this isn’t what you want.” She asked in desperation for the sake of her love, hopping–begging–that her lover would change her mind. 

Her lover didn’t respond to her question, more meaningless tears streaming down her face, “My bus arrives in 15 minutes…” Her words were nothing more than a whisper of careless and heartbroken feelings. 

Betrayal filled her stomach and she almost felt sick from it; she couldn’t stop blaming herself. Her words attempted to bring her lover back but nothing worked, “Please Jay, I’m sorry for whatever I did.” The way she spoke was enough to make the clouds cry. So broken, so hurt, so vulnerable. No matter what she said she knew she couldn't convince her lover for her love again. That didn’t stop her from trying at all.

“It’s not your fault Hadie, you know that. I’ve just loved someone else.” Jay spoke like it didn’t mean anything like it didn’t break her ex-lover’s heart in two. She spoke like it wasn’t any of her business that Hadie was in pain. She knew though. Jay knew that she caused her ex-lover pain but she didn't care. 

“Was I really not good enough? After all those times we shared?” Nothing Hadie said convinced her lover or her broken heart that it wasn’t her fault. Her tears never stopped streaming down her face and in fact, they seemed to pick up their pace. Her throat dried up and it almost made it so she couldn’t speak, but she had yet to defend herself. Jay didn’t care though, she had a new life to live. A life without Hadie. 

“I never loved you from the start Hadie! Those times meant nothing to me! Nothing.” She was cold, heartless, uncaring with her words. Jay never loved her, it was a joke, something to laugh at. Hadie's love and heartbreak were just something to joke about and laugh at. That was all Jay saw her as the whole time. Just nothing but a joke for her own entertainment. “We stayed together all those years because I thought it would be fun. I don’t love you!”Jay continued. She knew that she was breaking Hadie’s heart but she didn't care; she never cared. “But I’m done playing. I’m leaving you for someone better” 

Words stuck like bullets, tears choked out any thoughts. It was all pain that Hadie felt. The pain wasn’t her fault this time, she knew better than that and she knew that the only one to blame was her lover. But were they ever considered lovers in the first place? If their love was based on lies then were they ever in love? If all those times they said ‘I love you’ were all fictional then why did they lie in the first place? They didn't need to be in the amount of pain they were currently in if they never loved in the first place. 

The thought of them never being in love shattered Hadie’s heart more than she wished. 

“I was just a toy then…” Hadie didn’t want to finish what she was going to say only because it would hurt her. Jay never cared for her, she only used their love. Hadie felt so vulnerable, she felt so used, she hated it. The truth of their relationship was only now dawning on her and she wanted to scream about it just to let her emotions out. She felt so small and helpless. “You never loved me, you stayed only so you could hurt me…”

Hadie cried harder and Jay almost smiled. The room was filled with silence after that. A quiet apology was shared between the two and only one of them meant it. Then only one stood in the room. 

A bus with the destination far away from a past life and a heart that melted on the floor in hopes of a new life. Neither of the two wished for a life together anymore

They were separate for years. That awful relationship was a distant memory that was brought up during the worst times. They became successful and worth something. Neither wished to go back anymore, they had a future ahead. They got decent jobs and good homes, although by themselves they would never ask for more. Even though they would wake up everyday separate from each other, they wouldn't want anything more. They felt free honestly. Free from the torture they put themselves up for a disguised as love. Free from the dreadful lies they whispered in each other's ears. It was nice being free. 

Neither expected to see each other's faces in person again. Well, sometimes we need to expect the unexpected. 

Hadie’s sweet and soft voice spoke happily to her phone, lemonade in one hand and phone in the other. A few small pastries standing proudly next to her. She was waiting at a cafe for an interview and was speaking to a friend over the phone for aid. She had been quite excited that day. 

“She said that she would be here soon, I’m gonna hang up.” Hadie briefly looked at her phone just to make sure she had gotten the time correctly. “I’ll talk to you later, Egg!”

There was a small giggle heard on the other line of the phone before the person spoke up, “Mkay, love ya” And like that they hung up and Hadie went back to eating her pastries while she waited. 

A rather familiar person had walked in the doors to the small cafe Hadie was patiently waiting in. Hadie didn't seem to notice much wrong, she just thought it was another customer coming in. The new person who walked in had begun looking around the room before pulling out her phone as a way to help her confusion. After what was presumed to be reading a text message she locked eyes with Hadie. 

They couldn’t look away from each other and they felt almost trapped in each other's gaze. It wasn’t like love at first sight, no. It was fear. Hadie–after all those years of forgetting about that awful relationship she had with who she thought was the love of her life–was back in that same cage. Right dead in front of her was Jay, the person she wished to forget. 

Jay’s voice tried to be as soft as it could; guilt bubbling inside her stomach. She wanted Hadie to forgive her but she knew she never would. 

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”


End file.
